Bella Swan or Bella Coulson
by SilentMarie1015
Summary: Don't own Twilight or Avengers.
1. Intro

Twilight x-over the Avengers

"Renee. What's wrong?" the man, Phil Coulson, asked his girlfriend.

Renee sighed sadly and said "I am sorry Phil. But I am quieting this job. I just can't handle this anymore. Plus it wouldn't be health for the baby."

Renee was three months pregnant by Phil. He was excited because he was having a daughter. He would be happy if the baby was a boy but he doesn't care. He is still happy because he is having a child.

"What you trying to tell me?"

"I am leaving you and I don't want you to be in my daughter's life" Renee replied with no emotions in her face.

Phil's face went pale.

"I am sorry Phil. I loved you once but now I don't" Renee said.

She turned around and saw her boss, Nick Fury. He was glaring at her.

"Agent Dwyer. We will having a tap on you. So watch your back" he told her before Renee left the place.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella walked into the Cullen's house.

She was going to see Edward and talk to him about the wedding they are having in a week. She was happy because she was marring the love of her life.

She walked to Edward's room and opened the door. She saw the Alice and Edward were laying in bed together over the covers naked.

Edward sat up fast when he saw Bella opened the door.

"Bella. Love. It's not what you think it is" he tried to tell her but she wasn't listening to him.

She took the ring off and walked out of the house. The family was in the living room. She looked at them crying.

"Did you guys know?" she asked me angrily.

They nodded their heads yes but Jasper.

"I didn't know until today" Jasper said angrily.

Everyone (but Jasper) had guilt in their eyes. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to lose Bella as their daughter again. Emmett didn't want to lose Bella as his little sister again. Rosalie felt bad for not telling Bella what was happening between Alice and Edward. Jasper was too mad to think about Bella.

Bella just nodded her head and left the house with no word towards them.

When Bella got home, she saw that he father, Charlie Swan, was talking to two man and one woman. They were in a black suit. They all looked at her.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Charlie asked her worried.

"Edward cheated on me with Alice" Bella said with no emotions in her voice.

"Are they siblings?" Charlie asked with disgust in his voice.

"Yeah. Adopted siblings" Bella said about to cry some more.

The woman went up to Bella and hugged her. Bella didn't know her but she didn't care. She needed a woman. Her mother is never like this when she got hurt by a boy. Her mother didn't care.

Belle and the woman pulled away from each other.

"Thank you" Bella said softly.

"You're welcome. My name is Maria Hill. These two are Nick Fury and Phil Coulson" the woman, Maria, told her.

Bella looked at Charlie and he said "Sorry, Bells. I really don't know how to deal with emotions."

"It's okay, dad. Mom doesn't really know either" Bella said thinking about her mother.

"I think Renee will know about dealing with emotions" Charlie said to Bella.

Phil looked up at Charlie and asked "You know Renee?"

Charlie looked at Phil and said "Yeah I do. She was three months pregnant when I met her. She said that she didn't want her daughter to become what she and the baby's dad was."

Charlie looked at Bella and she was standing there confuse.

"Bells. You aren't my daughter" he told her.

Nick looked from Phil to Bella and back. He notice that Bella looks like Phil.

"She is Phil's daughter" Nick said to everyone.

"First my boyfriend cheat on me with his sister. Second my dad isn't really my dad. Third I just meet my real dad and that's not all" Bella said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Nick asked.

"Charlie. Edward and his family are vampire or cold ones. Jacob is a werewolf. I met the king of the cold ones. They said that I have to become a vampire or I have to die because I know about their kind" Bella replied.

"Okay…So what do I do?" Charlie asked.

"Go move to Billy's place. You are safe there" Bella told him.

Phil asked "How do you know that they are cold ones?"

Bella told them from when she met the Cullens to now.

"You and Charlie ARE staying with the Avengers in Stark Tower" Nick told them.

Charlie smiled because he always wanted to meet Tony Stark. Now he will be living under the same roof as Tony Stark.

Back at the Cullen's house, Alice had a vison of Bella and Charlie moving to New York and two more guys fighting over Bella. Edward saw that and growled lowly. He didn't want Bella to move and have more guys falling for her.

When Bella and Charlie got to Stark Tower, Tony and Charlie started to talk to each other. Bella met Natasha and they became best friends. Everyone was stocked at Natasha made a friend but Bella and Charlie. Steve and Bruce thought that Bella was beautiful but they were too shy to speak to her. Tony saw this and hope that they don't fight over her. They soon found out that Bella was Phil's daughter. Bruce knows that Phil won't let him date Bella. Steve knows that Phil would let him date Bella. Bruce didn't care. He just wants to be with Bella. Same goes with Steve.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It's been a week since Bella and Charlie moved into Stark Tower. Natasha notice that Bella been eating less and less. Natasha wants to help Bella somehow but she didn't know how. So she got Bruce. Bruce went to Bella's room and knocked on the door. Bella opened the door and saw Bruce. She didn't know what she was feeling every time she saw him. It was the same feeling that she got when she was with Edward. She wasn't ready to move on because she's still love Edward.

Bruce notice that Bella looking paler than normally.

"Bella. What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Bruce cares about Bella and don't like her being upset. He would anything to see her happy. He never once saw Bella happy since she was here.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to be around anyone right now. I just want to be alone for right now" she told him with no emotion in her eyes or voice.

Bruce notice that she had no emotions in her voice and her eyes. He knows the pain that Bella was having.

"Bella. I don't want you to hold your emotions in. If you need someone to talk to, I am here for you. I will listen to you and help you" he told her.

He grabbed her hand. She didn't pull her hand away from his hand. She looked at the ground crying.

They, Bruce and Bella, didn't know that Steve was staring at them. He was getting jealous because he wanted to be the one to help Bella and be there for her. He was glaring at Bruce.

Bella looked at Bruce and he give her a small smile but she didn't give one back.

"I loved him but he cheated me" she cried softly.

"Who cheated you, Bella?"

"My boyfriend. He slept with his adopted sister. He and I were going to get married but I caught him with his sister" she cried.

Bruce pulled Bella into a hug. Bella put her hands on Bruce's shirt and gripped it tightly. She put her forehead on his chest. Bruce put his chin on top of Bella's head. He let her cry in his arms.

Steve growled quietly and walked back to the living room. He saw everyone (plus Phil) there. Everyone looked at Steve and they (but Charlie) knew that Steve was mad.

"What's wrong Steve?" Phil asked him.

"I was going to talk to Bella because something is wrong with her. I saw Bruce talking to her. Bella started to cry" Steve said leaving the part about Bruce hugging Bella out.

Phil and Charlie get mad because Bella was crying because they thought it was Bruce that made her cry. Charlie still love Bella as his daughter and Phil sees that. He gets jealous when Bella calls Charlie 'dad'. He knows that Bella been calling Charlie 'dad' since she was young but he wants her to call him 'dad' now. But he knows that it won't be in a while. He loves her because Bella is his daughter. He wanted to take Bella from Charlie when he got to Forks but Nick had to say that Charlie and Bella gets to live under the same roof as the Avengers. He didn't mind but he doesn't want Bella to get involve with Bruce. He didn't care if Bella and Steve got together. He would be happy if they got together.

At the Cullen's house in Forks, they were packing to leave for New York. Alice lied about a vison there. She and Edward knew that Bella went to New York. Carlisle and Esme were sad because they lost their daughter again. They promise to not lose her but they break that promise from keeping about Edward and Alice. Rosalie tried to get Emmett happy again but she knew that she need to get Bella to get Emmett happy again because Emmett saw Bella saw his younger sister. Jasper was back with Peter and Peter's mate. He promise Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett that he would see them again.

 **(A/N – sorry for a short chapter. If you readers have ideas, please messages me. I don't own Twilight or Avengers)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Phil was staring at Bruce and Bella. He doesn't like it that Bruce was hugging Bella and her crying. Charlie was behind Phil. He, different from Phil, notice that Bruce was comforting Bella. He put his hand on Phil's shoulder and he (Phil) looked at Charlie with a questionable look.

"Phil. Bruce is comforting Bella. I know when Bella needs someone to able to help her. I couldn't because I didn't know how to deal with it" Charlie whispered to Phil.

Phil glared at Bruce and glared back at Charlie.

"She is my daughter. I don't want Bruce to help her. I would rather have Steve help her" Phil whispered angrier.

"She thinks of me as her father still. She is MY daughter. I don't care if she is your birthfather, I been there for her since she was born" Charlie said a little too bit loud.

Bruce and Bella pulled away and looked at them. Bella and Bruce saw Phil and Charlie. Bruce was worried that Phil will yell at him for hugging Bella. Bella saw that Charlie was glaring at Phil. She loves that about Charlie. Charlie is protective when he wants to. She knows that Phil is her father but she doesn't see him as her father. She still sees Charlie was her father.

Bruce cleared his throat. Phil and Charlie looked at Bruce and Bella. They walked up to them.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked worried.

Phil just glared at Charlie. Charlie notice but he didn't care. He was worried about Bella.

"Yeah dad. Bruce was helping me. I started to think that I need to move on from _Edward_ " Bella told them.

Phil growled and said "Isabella. You are my daughter. I don't care if you called Charlie 'dad' since you were young. Now you are with me. You need to start to call me 'dad' and tomorrow morning you are going to start to train to work with me."

"Um…No. I don't have to call you 'dad' because I don't see you saw my father AT ALL. I love Charlie. He is my father. I am not going to train to work where ever you work. I want to study literature and work as a teacher" she told Phil annoyed.

Charlie and Bruce smiled happily.

"Bells, that is great. I know that job will be perfect for you" Charlie said happily.

Bruce nodded yes to agree with Charlie. Phil didn't agree.

Before Phil could say anything, Bella said "I don't care if you, Phil, don't agree with my dream job. I am going to be a teacher. I really don't care if you like it or not. I am not going to work with you or for your job. I don't care what your boss says. I am going to be a teacher."

Bella was not happy because of Phil was not agreeing with her. Bella wants to be a teacher and that's what she is going to do.

Charlie was getting angry with Phil because he knows that Bella doesn't want to be whatever Phil is. He knows that Bella loves to read and deal with books. So becoming a teacher would be good for her and he, Charlie, is proud of Bella because she knows what she wants to be when she is on her own.

Bruce was trying to calm down. He sees that Bella doesn't want to become an agent. He could see that she wants to become a teacher. He doesn't like it when people argue because that will make him angry and the Hulk will come out and he doesn't want that.

Phil was glaring at Charlie and Bella. He was glaring at Charlie because he hates Charlie. He was glaring at Bella because she was arguing with him about Bella following his footsteps. He wants his little girl to follow him.

"Isabella," Phil growled, "You ARE going to be training to work for my boss. You ARE going to work with me."

Bella glared at Phil and said "I would rather be dead than to work for your boss."

That was the last thing she should before she walked back into her room and shut the door.

"Nice Phil. Nice going. Bella is now NOT coming out of her bedroom because of you. Why don't you leave MY DAUGHTER and me alone?" Charlie asked before he left Bruce and Phil.

Phil and Bruce looked at each other and Bruce shook his head and left Phil. Phil sighed and went back to the living room.

 **-At the Cullens house in New York-**

Carlisle was sitting with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Alice was somewhere else in the house. _(Jasper is with Char and Peter if you forgot)_

"I want to see Bella again. I miss her. She is my baby sister" Emmett whined.

Rosalie sighed sadly and put her hand on Emmett's shoulder. He lean into Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't hate Bella at all. She was jealous of Bella because Bella was human and could have children unlike her when she couldn't have children. Rosalie knows that Emmett loved Bella as if Bella was his real younger sister. Rosalie wants to find Bella and get her back with the family. Rosalie started to think of Bella as her younger sister too.

Carlisle was hugging Esme because she was upset about losing Bella and Jasper. She knew that Edward and Alice were creeping around with each other. She wanted to tell Bella but Edward read her mind and begged Esme not to tell Bella what was going on with him and Alice. So she told the rest of the family (but Jasper). Emmett wanted to tell Bella but Esme told Emmett not to. Carlisle was surprise by that. He knew that Esme was going to tell Bella but she didn't.

Carlisle wanted to have Bella and Jasper back but he doesn't know where Bella was. He knows where Char and Peter is but he knows that they move around a lot. He and Esme loved Bella as if she was their real daughter. He was afraid to tell Bella that because he didn't know how Bella was going to react to that. He and the rest of the family was worried about Bella was want to know where she is and how she is holding up.

 **Hey. The author here. Sorry if it take me forever to update. I am afraid to this chapter is short too. I am trying my best to make a long chapter. I am having a bad headache today and maybe that's why the chapter might be short. Or me not having good ideas with the story. Or me bad at making stories. I really don't know. I hope it's better.**


	5. Author Note 1

**Author Note**

I am sorry for the short chapters. I just having troubles with writing long chapters. Message me for ideas or someone can adopted it. But I don't know how to give the person it when they want to adopted it.


	6. Author Note 2

Hey. Sorry for readers that think the story is confusing. I know it is. First the chapter starts with Bella at Stark Tower with Charlie, Phil and the team. Then it goes to the Cullens. How is that confusing? I am trying my best with the story but I don't have ideas right now. I am not trying to sound rude. Ill try to keep it not confusing for you readers.


	7. Who wants this book?

Who wants this book? I don't think I can have the story anymore.


	8. Adopted

I am letting **lillisa34** take over the story. If you like the story, go to their account to read it now. I don't know why they will upload the story. Thanks for taking over the story, **lillisa34**.


End file.
